


Home

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. breaking the rules and 49. coming home - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Once, he lived by so many rules. Don’t interfere, just observe. It was the first one he broke, gladly and without a care. Sometimes, the Doctor thinks he’s spent his long lifetime finding new rules just to break them.

But there were some rules that he respected. One was not to get emotionally or physically involved with a lesser species. Though, it was never for the reasons the Time Lords made the rule. It was to save himself the hurt of letting someone in, only to lose them to the one thing he can’t stop. Time. The others, some of the first rules a Time Lord learns. Never going back in his own timeline and never interfere with a fixed point.

For centuries, those rules never needed to be considered. He followed them because there was rarely, if ever, the temptation to break them. But that changed, after the Time War, after he was left alone. After he met Rose.

First, he found himself emotionally invested in her. In needing her safe and happy. In needing her with him, and wanting her to himself. After his regeneration and a trip to a parallel world, and though he had tried to fight it, the rest of that rule was thrown out the window as he found himself in a true relationship with her. And happier than he had been in lifetimes. 

When she fell, lost to another universe, he was reminded why he had, for so long, clung to that first rule. But in the end, it had taken less than a day for him to decide that when it came to Rose, there were no rules that would stop him.

A trip back his own timeline, some meddling with a point that wasn’t quite fixed and now, his arms are wrapping around Rose and the Doctor breathes deeply for the first time since she fell. He’s _finally_ come home.


End file.
